Fields of Gold
by Adieu l'apathie
Summary: An abandoned boy with beautiful green eyes, a little girl who couldn't bare to see him homeless, and a love that blooms between the two. AH/AU "In his arms she fell as her hair came down, Among the fields of gold."-Fields of Gold, Sting
1. Prologue

**A/n: Lets see...It isn't a Post-Breaking Dawn story like I was pondering on making like I mentioned in my last story, for some reason I can't really bring myself to plan anything (even less than I usually do with my stories), and nothing I think of turns out right. So for now, I'll just settle on trying a new story. And I know that this plot idea isn't all that original, but I happen to like it.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight saga, or any of the characters that are in it. I also do not claim any ownership over the song "Fields of Gold," which is by the artist Sting.**_

_**Fields of Gold**_

_-xOx-Prologue-xOx-_

She was always my bright light that shined at the end of every dark tunnel life placed in my way. Even when we were children, even when I did nothing but shun her attempts of kindness at first, even when she had no qualms with me coming to her home, she fed me, she cared for me, she pointed me out to her father in the first place. Of course, I couldn't keep my walls up to her for too long, only about a month or so. I don't think the hardest of men could keep up such a face when she stared at them with such deep, melting, brown eyes like she could.

She was my Bella.

All at the age of 6, she took one look at me laying under a park bench, newspapers strewn about like make-shift blankets, and convinced her father to take me - a poor, homeless boy - in.

She didn't know who I was, never seen me before. She'd not known if I was some drug addicted child, a criminal, or some type of wolf in sheep's clothing. For all she knew, I was planning to pick her father's pocket and slit her throat for being a witness, not that they looked very wealthy.

Despite all that, even if I was any of those things, I have a feeling that she wouldn't of minded one bit if those things were true or happened.

She was just that type of person.

She was my Bella.

_**-XoXoxoxXoX-**_

**A/n: Well, there that is. The prologue to my new story. I don't know, I just started writing it for no reason in particular (I was feeling inspired by the song "Fields of Gold" though) But for some odd reason, I think this will be a good story. Hopefully.**

**Please Read and Review. Tell me if you want it continued. The Reader/Reviewer is always right. )**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: Thank you for the response and reviews, and I know I didn't give it much time, but I was still hoping for more than just tow of them...I got plenty of hits and alerts, but no reviews? For some reason that seems a bit unfair. Not that I'm complaining. I was just hoping. Here is the 1st "official" chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight saga or its characters.**_

**.:.:-:.:.:.:-:.:.**

A normal day, well that is, a normal day for someone as unfortunate as me. I had no warm bed, no bread placed on a platter in front of me, no bath or shower. What I had was the streets and park benches and alleys. I made do with what I had.

I went about my business, ignoring the pitied and disgusted looks of passer-bys that saw me - a 7 year old boy, torn and stained shirt and shorts, mussy bronze hair, too-mature green eyes, dirt patches in random places on the pale skin - and turned a corner into an alley that held my meal for the day.

I waved a greeting at another of my kind, another homeless human, and was ignored as the man in his late 30's scarfed down a half eaten apple. That was fine, it is better not to associate with any of them, or them to do so with me; safer. The wave was just a knee-jerk reaction gone unoticed. Thankfully.

I scrambled into the dumpster at the back of the alley, to the right of the door that led to the back end of a grocery store. They always threw out their (the employees') unfinished lunches, and the rotten produce they would recieve here. Even though I knew my health, my scrawny body, couldn't afford it, I had a problem with being picky with my food. It was ridiculous, with not much that wasn't grotesque in a dumpster in the first place, but I just could not help it.

I dug through mountains of half touched bologna sandwhiches, decayed salads, and other wasted assortments of food. Grimacing, I hopped out of the dumpster. Lovely, no food today. Sighing, I made my way to the outskirts of town.

There was this pretty little meadow not too far out of the city range that I knew of, where a narrow creek flowed. _This_ was my washroom.

_**:o.o.o.o.o.o:**_

As I splashed the cold water up my arms, I look around at the familiar meadow. This is where I was abandoned. She just left me here, bloodied and half uncouncious with blood loss, her and I both. I suppose my mother didn't know what to do...

...Or maybe I just wasn't worth the effort...

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"-Choo!" I sniffled and shivered as I stood, nude, from the creek. I looked up at the darkened, cloudy sky.

Winter was coming, and I don't know if I was going to survive this one.

_**xX.ExDxWxAxRxD.Xx**_

I glared out from where I sat on the park bench. I hated being here. I hated being like I was. I hated being alone. I hated the night. Most of all, I hated being alive, as of late.

At night is when I stop moving around, stopped focusing on food or looking out for myself so much or worrying about what it takes to stay alive, like I do during the day. For me, the night had this pull on my head that made my mind wander to things that I would rather not ponder about again.

Things like being abandoned. What had I done? I mean, why was I punished this way? I took dad's beatings pretty well for being so young at that time. I didn't even tell anyone at my pre-school when they asked me about the swollen eye or the odd cuts on my face. I did as my mother said. I lied about it all, I didn't run away from father either. Mother had always told me that father was just like a wild dog: "If you run he'll find it even more enjoyable and chase you down and beat you harder."

In fact, in the end, she was the one to run. She made me run with her, as if she wanted to save me, too. But I jumped to conclusions, she just wanted to rid herself of me, sick of me. Maybe she even made me run and abandoned me so that father would find me sooner or later and finish me off.

Or things like wishing I had just one friend in the world. It contradicted what I knew I _needed_. Protection. Because if I was to keep myself safe, it would be better not to put myself in the way of being abandoned for a second time.

I trust no one. All humans are are traitors and beings that don't know how to finish what they started.

Something caught my eye and broke my train of thought.

Jealousy. Idiotic jealousy. Irrational jealousy.

I saw two adults, walking the park at night, moon glowing contently above them, lighting their way. Their loved, lucky path. They smiled at each other, fingers entertwined like their life was connected through the contact.

I turned my gaze to the bench across from mine, a mother cat with her babies laying under it. A family.

I shimmied my way under the bench I was sitting on.

Tears that had been building up spilled over when I closed my eyes to sleep.

I hate the night.

I hate being so alone.

I was seven years old, and I didn't feel like being on Earth anymore.

And litte did I know, that the next morning, Earth did have a Garden of Eden. And such a place smelled so sweet...

Freesias.

**-:o:o:o:o:-**

**A/n: I would hope for more reviews than I got from the prologue. I wouldn't of updated except for the few who did tell me they liked it... I was quite disheartened with the little amount of comments I recieved.**

**A deep thank you to those who reveiwed this story, I am so very appreciative to you. -smiles- Here's a Cullen cookie -hands them out-**

**P.s. For those who may notice that Edward seems a little too cynical and corrupt for a 7 year old, I would like to put this idea in your mind. Consider yourselves in his shoes, even if you do not yet know the extent of his pain or his full story. Believe me, those struck with poverty and no home (let alone a horrid past), aren't so innocent or naive anymore, even if they were before.**

**Sorry if my P.S. offended anyone, I just don't really feel like reading how mature Edward may sound, when it is obvious that in my story, he had to grow up fast.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! -begs- Please? : )**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello again, my dear readers and/or reviewers. I got more reviews this time! -so happy- Thank you very much for the reviews. And even so, I'm happy that people are reading my story. I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight saga or its characters. The Goddess of Literature a.k.a. Stephenie Meyer owns them, not I. :D**_

_**.XXX.LovexLifexTimexMightxProvidexCarexSometimesxIt'sxJustxNotxFair.XXX.**_

**-BPOV-**

"How about we go out and buy something special for your breakfast?" I smiled up at my father, Charlie. Today was his 30th birthday, and I wanted to make him a good home made breakfast. I pouted to myself as I thought of how he would have to help me a little with the stove. I was a bit small when it came to reaching over the burners. But then I giggled excitedly as I looked forward to the future when I could do it all on my own.

He grinned down at me. "And what will I be served on this _very_ special morning dear?" I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned back.

"No dice, it's a surprise!" Though, he'd have to buy the stuff, I'm sure he'll guess at the store.

All he did was shake his head, amused, and humored me obligingly.

"Fine, Bella, but we have to dress you warm."

All over one night, winter's company could be felt, making itself known.

Father had wrapped me in a beige trench coat that fanned out in a bell shape above my thighs, where my plaid, pleated skirt could be seen. Then I put on some black leg warmers and my size 3 1/2 boots. I was six and he still insisted on picking out my clothes. I guess, since Mom wasn't around, he had to fill both roles. I put my hair up in two braids on each side; they fell loosely on my shoulders.

I sighed happily, grasped his hand, and we left.

_**--**_

We walked back from the grocery store (Charlie didn't like to drive unless it was to work or out of town, and I found walking enjoyable) with bags of food, and a some other things. Charlie held one plastic bag (containing eggs and bacon) in one hand and a paper bag (holding waffles and strawberry ice cream) in his other. I walked by his side with one plastic bag, in which was bandaids and a small bottle of peroxide. Those items weren't on the birthday list, but I had long used up our last stock of them, and I tend to trip over things or run into things or hurt myself in some fashion often.

I started to hum to myself as we made our way to the house. Soon we were passing the local park; I used to go here a lot with Mom when she was around. I missed her...

Something reddish-brown caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I stopped mid-step and yanked on Charlie's hand to make him stop too. I turned and walked over to the bench that I saw.

Setting my bag on top of the seat, I crouched down to look under it.

"Oh!" A small boy, looking about my age, with bronze hair slept there. It must of been his hair that I saw.

I felt my father bend down behind me and look as well. Without turning, still staring at the boy, I asked, "Dad, doesn't he look so...so gloomy?" I started as the boy started to twitch and wake up.

And then he opened his eyes.

Those beautiful, stunning, green eyes. A deep jade color.

He cringed when he saw me staring and my father behind me and scooted back, more under the bench.

My father's face softened into a look of pity mixed with knowing. I still hadn't taken my eyes off of the boy's captivating ones. They were so hurt and defensive at the same time. So...engulfing.

I couldn't hold it in. "You have such pretty eyes. What's your name?"

Charlie made a dissapproving noise in his throat at me, warning me, and stood, taking a few steps back to watch us.

I waited for an answer. I wonder what he sounded like.

I know what he looks like...such a sad infant angel.

**-EPOV-**

I woke up and saw a glow. It was freezing outside I knew, but the glow radiated - kept me warm, somehow. It was this girl's face. She was absolutely glowing, staring at me with wide, brown eyes. I stared back into hers for a moment, before I realized she asked me something.

My name? I tried to sound more aggitated than I was awed and frightened.

"What's it to you," I glared at the soft girl. The man standing a few feet away from her made me nervous. I could feel him analyzing every twitch and movement I made.

Protecting her.

She was loved.

I glared harder as she smiled at me. "Oh," she lilted, "I'm sorry, that was rude. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. If you'd like, you can call me Bella." Her eyes were so radiant with excitement as she stared into mine, I felt my heart warm and excelerate.

What is she doing to me?

She tilted her head to the side, an unexpectedly cute gesture. I felt my face heat a little. Was I getting sick?

"So, now that you know mine, may I know your name? Please?" She seemed honestly curious about me. I fidgeted, muscles sore from laying in the position I did all night.

I asked in an impatient voice, "Could you move back so I can get out from under here?"

She blushed, "Oops, sorry," and she scooted back, a foot away from what I presumed to be her dad. I stared at them in quiet jealousy and envy. Family.

"It's Edward, what do you want with me?"

"Edward! What a handsome name! Why were you laying under there? Aren't you cold? Why are your clothes so dirty? How old are you," she said all in one breath, and probably would have kept going if her father didn't clear his throat.

"Now, Bella, don't be so nosey. Everyone has a right to privacy," he patted her head softly. Bella hummed an "uh-hum" at him, but continued to stare into my eyes, blinking every other moment or so.

I couldn't help it, I felt like I should tell her, answer...

"I was under there because I fell asleep there; yes, I'm cold; because I can't wash them; and I'm 7 years old." I went over how I said that, and it sounded harsh, short-tempered, even to me.

Bella didn't seem to mind. But she did comment back with a rude statement, not a question, but a sentence of sure fact.

"Edward is homeless," she frowned as she said it. Then she finally broke our staring contest and turned to her father.

"Father, can we take him to our house; take him in, I mean?" Her father seemed to think about it for a minute or so.

"Don't you think the boy should have a say, dear," the man smiled adoringly at her. Bella gasped in excitement then whipped her glowing smile back in my direction.

"Oh! Please do come with us! If only for a night and day to see if you like it! Just for one night in a nice bed, one good meal, one hot bath? Don't those sound nice," Bella started off quickly. "Please...," she softened and, in her eyes, looked a little depressed. "I've never had a friend over...," she finished in a whisper. I flashed a look at her father. He didn't seem to hear.

This girl...she makes me frightened...

She makes me feel warm inside, like something is thawing out.

Too dangerous.

"No."

I took one last look at her face as it seemed to crumble in front of me. In the corner of my eye, as I turned away to walk to the dumpster, I saw her head fall in disappointment.

I didn't know her and she didn't know me, and yet I felt like my chest burned on the inside. Like I just commited a horrible sin...like I let down an angel...blasphemy...

I shook it off, though I could feel it in the back of my head.

My stomach growled, and I turned down the alley, hopefully to obtain food.

_**-XoLivexDiexAngelsxCryoX-**_

**A/n: Yes, yes, my young characters seem very mature, but Bella's always been that way. I tried to add a child-like innocence, and I think I did well enough on that. I hope to gain some more reviews! I really REALLY want to know what you readers think about this chapter! Please? Reviews make me happy! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: Another chapter, for those who've been very pleasant for reviewing and for those that enjoy my story. Thank you all very much. And I may change Bella's Birthday to a time during the winter to better fit the story. Sorry if it upsets anyone, and if it does, I completely understand. :s**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight saga, or the characters that are related to it. I also do not claim to own the quote I use later on.**_

_**-:-oXoXo-:-**_

**-EPOV-**

It has been a week since my encounter with temptation. What would have been, to me, a personal Garden of Eden. A place to sleep, shelter, food, and to be surrounded by people that seemed to want to care for me, at least enough to clean me up and feed me for a day or so.

Then, what? They'd just send me out on the streets again after I was freshly clothed and had a day's worth of a decent meals in my gut? More than likely.

I curled my legs up to my chest and gritted my teeth as I shivered in the cold.

Winter was a cruel old maid. A very dry, unfavorable sense of humor. She disguised herself with pretty snowflake jewels and virgin white dresses that trailed behind, freezing every living thing it touched.

Some desperate part inside of me desired that girl's presence. She glowed like a spring day. She radiated the warmth of life, something I needed badly.

I shook my head. No, getting close to people was not an option. It would end up killing me. I'd rather die by mother nature's childrens' hands. Mistress Winter was bound to be the victor this year 'round.

I slumped over on my side, still curled up, under the bench that was my home. The only thing stable in my life. The seat's being cemented to the ground, near the sidewalk, kept it from leaving me as well. I sighed, and opened my eyes. How sad was that?

I sneezed, eyes tearing up at the harsh jerk that was forced. Great.

Why was winter so bitter towards me? I groaned and wiped my nose on the back of my hand. Doesn't matter, I guess. Life wasn't fair, and that was that.

The cold always did make me sleepy, almost like I should hibernate. I closed my eyes, huddled still to retain my body heat, and slept.

_**XoxHoldxMexDearxIxFearxDyingxAlonexoX**_

**-BPOV-**

A week, just a week. I was still disappointed he did not accept the invitation to take a place in Charlie's and my home. Charlie, father, said it was not up to us, that the boy could make his own choices and do as he wished. But I could tell that father was a bit worried and sad for Edward, too. Yet, he would not take me to see him. Charlie must not of wanted to try and push the kid, a considerate thought.

Well, I will just have to be the one to give light nudges then.

No matter, when Charlie leaves for work this morning, I'm going to sneak out. I'll find that Edward, and even if I still can't convince him to spend a day or two here, I was going to bring him some food and drink, anyway.

If my father caught me, I'd be in big trouble, but all would be worth it just to help the boy with such wonderously green eyes. He didn't deserve to be hassled the way life seemed to of done him. And I was going to help Edward, and no one will stop me. Not Charlie, not the weather, not the streets, not Life, and not even Edward himself.

**--**

I got out of the house easily, not many problems. As I patted down my blue sweater/hoodie and black pants from when I accidently fell coming down the 3 small porch steps, I thought about how naughty a 6 year old I was being. Oh dear.

"Hmph!" I started to walk quickly, as fast as my little legs could go without tripping, in the direction of the park. I was going to be 7 soon enough.

I had to stop myself when I saw the bold black of the bench in the corner of my eye. I walked backwards a few steps, and saw the boy I was looking for through the spaces between the black metal bars that made up the seat.

I kneeled down on both knees so I could see Edward right. He slept, knees tucked under chin, on his side, and hands under the side of his head. It was remarkable to me how sad someone could look even while sleeping. Didn't he ever dream? Dream of wonderful things that would bring him joy?

I suppose not everyone's life is all sunshine and lollipops.

Which reminded me to take the small pouch of fruit juice and a small bag of animal crackers out of my sweater's pocket. I layed both down in front of his face, so he would immediately see them when he woke up. It wasn't too much, but I hoped he would eat them. I would make sure he did.

I climbed atop the bench above his slumbering form, and layed across it, stomach down. I folded my hands under my chin and watched him through the small intervals between metal bars, waiting for him to awake. So beautiful, so young, and so achingly wistful. I could feel something at the pit of my tummy burn, being scorched at the sight of this poor, glorious boy being treated so horridly by life.

I needed to help him.

I felt my determination set in firm. Just because life isn't fair, it doesn't mean you can't make it as fair as possible.

I felt my determined expression soften as I stared down at him. Edward turned, unto his back, so he was facing me now.

That's when I felt a pull. Our faces were now only about 6 inches apart, only separated by bench bars. I could faintly feel and smell his breath. I would of cringed away from the smell of rotted trash if I could of, but that magnetic force locked me in place. I was trapped there, just staring at his face, nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell.

Then when he finally turned back to his side, a lesser look at his face, and I was allowed to gag at the rancid scent that lingered on the back of my tongue. Next time I had to remember to bring mouth wash for him.

My choking noises must of been a little too loud, because he stiffened and opened his eyes right quick. I stifled my gags, trying to keep quiet until he looked at the sad excuse for a meal I provided him with.

**x.o.x.o.x.o.**

**-EPOV-**

I woke up to a noise that almost sounded like hurling. I saw nothing when I opened my eyes that could of been the source, but then again, there was a tiny meal laid out right in front of my face. A small bag tied closed with a blue ribbon that contained what looked to be little cookies and a juice pouch.

Deliberately put there, I would believe. I didn't know who would exactly, but I could taste the name on the back of my tongue.

I pulled the food towards me, under the bench, and untied the ribbon from the bag. I furrowed my brow at the small cookie shaped like an elephant that I picked out of the bag. Damn my picky tastes, I hoped I could eat it.

I stuck the tip of my tongue out and licked the cracker. My stomach didn't automatically flip in rejection, a good sign.

As I nibbled cautiously, making sure I wouldn't suddenly be repulsed by the food, I looked down at the powder blue ribbon that had previously sealed the bag. Written in permanent marker on the tie was a name.

"Bella. Wait...Bella?" I remembered that name now. It was the warm girl with melting brown eyes. I could feel my heart speed up. Disconcerting.

Then I heard a giggle chime like bells. My breath hitched for a second as I turned in the direction of the sound. Above me, on top of the bench seat, there she was.

I immediately stopped breathing, and felt my face heat up a little, as I was locked in her chocolate gaze.

Then she spoke. "Well, I'm glad to see you like the animal crackers," she smiled euphorically. "If you didn't, I'd just have to force-feed them to you. So, how are you Edward?"

I felt my stomach quiver in some emotion I couldn't quite place. Finally she blinked and I was able to avert my eyes to the side in a glare, putting on the act.

"No one forces me to do anything. And what do you care anyway?" I wasn't quite understanding why she did this for me.

Bella just smirked down at me. "Well, if you think I wouldn't get you to eat them somehow, you don't know me very well, which brings me to a point I'd like to talk about..." She trailed off, waiting for some reply from me.

I just 'hmphed' and waited for her to continue. I don't know why I was talking to Bella, but I couldn't pull myself away from her.

"Well, I was wondering if you would say 'yes' to coming to my house," Bella got a horrified expression reading my aggitated face, "Please! Please, just one night? If you hate it, and don't want to stay, you can leave, but at least give it a try!" Bella's voice grew an octave as she went on, a desperate experssion on her face.

And once more I was being tempted with that glorious, forbidden fruit. So within reach, so untouchable.

I sighed heavily, and shook my head. "Sorry, but no."

I saw her lips tremble for a minute, before she closed her eyes and slumped on the seat more. "Why? Aren't you unhappy being so hungry? Being so dirty?" Bella paused, and her brows furrowed, eyes still closed becoming pinched as she seemed to wince. "Being so...alone?"

Her eyes opened, and I've never seen a little girl, who looked so innocent, seem so isolated and lonely. Her depthless chocolate brown eyes displayed her soul for the world to see, but that was partially the problem. I could tell, that the world had found her soul-bearing worthless and invisible.

I never wore my emotions so plainly on my sleeve, or rather on my face, but I have seen that expression before. On the inside.

I concentrated on tearing myself away from her eyes, to roll from under the bench and kneel beside the seat. Bella's gaze followed me.

"To be honest, yes. I am sick of it all. But it doesn't mean I'm going to jump into the first bed that is offered," I said to her, softer than I've ever spoken to anyone in the past 2 years (not that I really talked to anyone in the first place).

I felt like...we empathised with each other on some level. I patter her arm, tenderly, as not to startle her. I was pleasantly surprised when she didn't jerk away from my filthy touch. Something in the very back of my head was whispering something urgently, but it was so faint I couldn't hear. I could sense, though, that it had to do with this girl.

"Bella...Thank you, though..."

Bella slowly got up and shook her head. Then she opened them and grinned brightly at me.

"Ha! Well, it is still going to be your choice, but you'll see! I will help you whether you like it or not!"

Then she hopped from the seat, picked up the bag and juice pouch from under the bench and put them in my hands.

"You better not waste those! Bye!" Bella took off down the street, leaving me staring at her retreating form.

Before she turned the corner she tripped twice on her own feet.

"Bye, Bella."

**"When the snow melts, what does it become?"**

_**Water?**_

**"Nope, It becomes Spring."**

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Not too much happened, and I was going to make it a lot longer at first, but decided the sooner I get another chapter out, the better. The way this chapter ended is less preferable compared to the one I was going to do, but oh well.**

**Please R & R! I love reviews, so please, show me some love back. :D**


	5. Chapter 4 extremely short, Sorry

**A/n: Thank you for all that reviewed! I feel like I'm making a lot of progress with so many reviews coming in! And to those that happened to have known the greatest (to me) anime ever, "Fruits Basket" I bestow unto you...a Cullen Cookie! Lol. Thank you. Here's another chapter, sorry it is a little on the short side.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight saga or any of its characters.**_

**.x.AlwaysxSayxNeverxandxNeverxSayxAlways.x.**

**-EPOV-**

Since that day, those few special yet short minutes, 3 weeks ago, Bella has come to me with a meal every day. She would spend a little piece of her time, just watching me eat, and talking about nothing, really, but dropping hints of serious issues here and there. I was oddly content to do so with her. This girl seemed to warm my whole being just by looking at me. I found that I didn't _want_ to pull away from this sun.

Bella also taught me something about myself, certain foods that was certain that I liked. Every morsel of food she gave me, I ate without trouble. Not the animal crackers, the oranges, the small bit of pork chop she saved, not the diced sun-dried tomatoes, not the soda pops, not the peaches, not the grape juice, or any other bits of food or drink she brought me.

I was surprised to say the least. It was almost like she knew me from the _inside _(literally) out, that she knew what my body would like and reject. I, of course, was disturbed by such an idea, yet, I didn't want her to give up that knowledge that she somehow acquired.

I learned that she had to sneak out of the house to get to me, risking being caught by Charlie (her father). On weekdays Bella would wait until Charlie dropped her off for school (always 15 min. early and the park was only a 5 minute walk from her school) and come to the bench where I slept, and on weekends she would wait until he left for work in the mornings.

Some sort of feeling welled up in the pit of my stomach when I found out, something I couldn't quite place at the moment.

She was going to be here soon. I found myself anxiously waiting for her, like I _needed_ her presence or something. I will admit though, I missed her. It was impossible not to, after feeling her warmth.

I looked down the street as soon as I heard those unmistakable footsteps scuffling along. I knew how she sounded, her in particular. I think its because I never really paid anyone any attention, like no one did me. Bella on the other hand had, and so I returned the favor. I wrote it off as equivalent exchange, nothing more.

I felt that small rush of heat stretch across my face, that was becoming all too familiar.

Bella could warm me all the way over here.

Finally she came to a stop and sat on the bench beside me. She handed me a small bag of cheerios, and a juice box without a murmur.

I turned to look up from my hands and at her. I almost gasped. She looked...sad...so...upset.

Her soft brown hair was let loose to fall lankly, it had no shine this morning. She just wore a brown sweater that was 2x's too big, and black sweat pants that were all wrinkled. She looked like she just got out of bed and walked here without getting dressed or anything of the like.

What was the worst, was her eyes.

Those once deep chocolate eyes that melted.

Now seemed so empty and lonely, like something was haunting her and teasing her with something she can't have.

I dropped my meal and tapped her hand softly. She just moved her head a fraction in my direction, eyes still averted to the sidewalk at her feet.

"Bella?"

...

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She opened her mouth a little and whimpered.

"I'm...," Bella moved her head slowly to stare straight again better, away from my voice and eyes.

"...Alone."

I shook my head and put my hand on her cheek so she'd look at me.

"I'm right here, what do you mean you're alone? Charlie's just at work right? You have him, too."

Then she leaked one small, crystalline tear. From the corner of her eye, it streaked down her pale cheek to her chin, where it dropped singular and lonesome unto her hand that layed in her lap.

Something inside me broke.

_**"...And I don't want to go home right now..."**_

_**-Iris, The Goo Goo Dolls**_

**A/n: Okay this wasn't just a "little on the short side" I'll admit. It was possitively miniscule! I'm Sorry! -gets on knees and begs for forgiveness-**

**Sorry, but remember I stopped the last chapter at a spot that was less favorable, and in turn that made this one shorter. It was a good place to stop. Sorry agian.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: Alright, let me begin with saying I am sorry, once again, for updating so late. I've had mid-terms to deal with and multiple tests, hair falling out because of stress (lol), aggrivating people, family issues, etc. etc. : ) But enough of my excuses, and on to the story. Thank you for waiting patiently, reviewing, and reading. You all make my day. (Oh, and remember when I said I might change Bella's birthday to fit the story, I kinda skipped over that, just pretend it happened last chapter. Her age isn't so important...ya I feel stupid now XD).**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series or its characters.**_

**Last Time:**

_Then she leaked one small, crystalline tear. From the corner of her eye, it streaked down her pale cheek to her chin, where it dropped singular and lonesome unto her hand that layed in her lap._

_Something inside me broke._

_**-XoX-**_

_**"I've never made promises lightly..."**_

_-Fields of Gold, Sting_

**-EPOV-**

I could almost hear it. That one small nick that had scraped my defenses, my wall, abruptly extended into a crack. As the crack made its short path, I could hear a noise like that of a unsteady cliff crumbling under weight.

"Bella, what happened? Is there something wrong with Charlie?" I frowned as I saw her cringe at her father's name. She sighed and wiped her eye with the back of her gloved hand. Winter had gotten steadily colder, and I guess Bella was feeling it too.

She seemed to gather herself better, and looked at me with melancholy written all over her features. She fiddled with her sweaters's zipper as she took a deep breath to start.

"I know it is horrible to put my problems into someone else's head, especially when it has nothing to do with them, so I'm going to ask you if you really want to know...," she looked deeply into my eyes, waiting for an answer.

The question was did I want to know what made her so upset. Of course I did, and that left me with a harder question to answer: Why? I shook my head. It didn't matter, or at least not enough to wonder about at the moment.

"Yes, Bella. Why else would I ask you what was wrong," I playfully shoved at her shoulder, hopefully to get a small smile. Bella just let out a small amused laugh and shook her head at me. Mission accomplished, and a little extra. It made that warmth I was still growing accustomed to, that occurred whenever I was around her, swirl under the skin on my cheeks, filling them more. It felt good to know I made her feel better, if only for a second.

"Well, technically, I don't have Charlie right now. He is ...away...," her shoulders slumped a little as she continued. "He's away for a whole _week_ at a convention for the head of police forces in the area, and those surrounding...," Bella's voice trailed off into a whisper as she finished her explanation.

"What? I can't hear you if you whisper like that, Bella."

"It's stupid I know, but I can't help but feel like he's leaving me forever, just like my mo....," She cut herself off suddenly, and shook her head quickly. "Um, nothing! I just feel like...I'll be real lonely. It is going to be scarey to go to bed knowing there will be no one else in the house."

I felt something pull at me in my chest. It made me want to defend her from whatever threat made her scared to be alone in her own home. An odd feeling, indeed.

"And I don't know what I'm going to do when I have school on Monday." I thought I saw something in her eyes change as she looked into mine. Some sort of spark, or twinkle. Whatever it was, it looked brighter than the melancholy depressant that had clouded her chocolate eyes.

I felt lighter just seeing it.

Bella turned her eyes away from me again, the spark dissapating and falling back behind as the clouds moved in again.

I suddenly felt a ping of rage. "Why in the _world_ would Charlie leave his 7 year old daughter alone for a _week_?!"

Bella's eyes widened, and put her hands up in defense. "No, no! You can't blame him. It's his job, and it isn't his fault I have no one to watch me. He has to do this a few times a year, I've shown him I'm responsible enough. I just don't let him see how it makes me sad to see him go."

Wait, I thought to myself, she doesn't have a Mom? Or maybe her mom's just on business more often than her dad, and just couldn't make it back. I looked at her, wondering. I don't know, but I have a feeling I shouldn't ask right now; that it was a sore subject.

I shook my head. I had to do something, she doesn't look right with a frown, and sadness doesn't suit her well. I grimaced at what I was thinking about doing, but I'd do anything to see her smile again.

What has this girl done to me?

"Bella...how about," I took a deep breath and held it for a moment. She tilted her head at me, curious. I let out the breath and felt a warmth stretch across the skin in my cheeks.

"Well, I could...I could keep you company at your house until your dad comes back."

That's when Bella wrapped me in an embrace that felt more natural than the heart that beats inside me. I was ram-rod still in her hold until I felt something damp and warm on my shoulder, through my thin shirt, and heard her sniffle softly.

Melting from my stiff position, I tentively slid my arms around her like she did me. I leaned my head on top of hers, that was resting on my shoulder.

This was dangerous.

This was going to hurt me.

This was going to kill me.

And nothing had ever felt so right.

Then she let go of me, and I swiftly removed my hold on her. My chest burned, my stomach was tight, and my head was twisting and turning, making me dizzy. I swallowed and tried to breathe slowly, to calm my racing nerves and thoughts.

Bella looked up at me and her brow furrowed. "Edward, you don't look so good."

I shook my head and slowly sat back against the bench, closing my eyes. I haven't made physical contact with another human for 2 years. And a hug was most definately different and I hadn't been ready for it.

I opened my eyes when I felt less dizzy and balanced. She was staring at me with concern in her eyes, but a giant grin on her face.

"What are you smiling about," I grunted, trying to control the menace that has naturally crept into my tone.

Bella just smiled more gently at me, eyes squinting slightly.

"You're coming home with me. I told you I'd get you to someday. And of your own choice, no less."

Bella got up off the bench, hand stretched out for me to take. I sighed in defeat, and grabbed her hand.

And so I had the Garden of Eden, in the palm of my hand.

_**"I feel it growing stronger. I live to die another day."**_

_-Until the End, Breaking Benjamin_

**--.:X.X:.--**

**A/n: Okay, thank you all for reading, and for those that review(ed) I appreciate you more than anyone can comprehend. This took WAY too much time to get out. Consider it a Christmas present (and for those who aren't Christian, a "Holiday" gift. I mean not to offend anyone). Happy Holidays and Happy Hangover...errr...I mean NewYears. XD Lol. Sorry. Pleasr Read and Review. Criticism of any type, flames and all, are welcome. ^_^ Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: Holy crap… HOLY CRAP! I haven't been done anything in so long…If any of my once reviewers are even reading this author's note I would be surprised. I'm sorry if I angered anyone for such a long delay in an update. I had just gotten a new computer as of 2 months ago, and guess what I didn't save on this new computer? The new chapter (Ch. 6) of Fields of Gold…**

**Am I one smart cookie or what? Lol**

**Anyway, I'm sorry, it's taken me this long, I've had work out the wazoo, issues of a social variety, etc.**

**Well enough of my babble of stuff that doesn't really excuse me for keeping everyone rudely awaiting.**

**(Btw, you can thank Sheeijan for her review to me, it snapped me to attention for some reason, So thank you, in particular, to that reviewer. And also to all the others, all of you have inspired me to go on).**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series, or any of its characters._**

**-BPOV-**

I couldn't help but smile my brightest and hum my happiest tune as I pulled Edward along with me. I walked briskly, excited to get him to my house. It was the first time any friend of mine had ever come over. Of course, I wasn't miss popular, so it was only expected that I'd never had someone over to my home before.

I almost lost my swell mood thinking about how I really didn't possess any friends, until the thought that I had Edward as a real friend, a dear friend I liked to think, with me, and he'd be the first to sleep over, swept across me with a sense of happiness that I never had prior. He'd keep me company….

I turned my head back to look at him, flashing a grin of appreciation and glee.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me, to have someone like you consider me enough to go along with this."

Edward's lips twitched as if he wanted to smile back, but he just looked me in the eye with a gaze so green and distracting that I almost tripped looking into them.

As the toe of my boot had bumped against a crack in the sidewalk, I shimmied to the left to try and catch my balance. Ah, but how to try to grab onto something you never had?

I would have crashed the side of my head into the pavement if Edward hadn't pulled me to him beforehand.

Being held to his side, our hips pressed together, felt so natural. I got this feeling of fitting and tranquility that immobilized my small frame for a moment or so. I hoped we could stay friends forever, so this feeling never went away.

I glanced up at Edward's face, to see if he was alright. What I saw, made me want to just stand there and never move, calm and comfortable.

My friend has his eyes softly closed, dark lashes starkly contrasted against his, snow-white skin. His arms gently wrapped around me, being pressed to a dear one's side, and a sleeping angel's face made this the most tender moment I've ever had.

Then Edward snapped his eyes open and roughly let go of me, setting me unstable again. I yelped in surprise. I stumbled and fell backward unto my derrière.

**-o.O.O.o-**

**-EPOV-**

I stared down at her, shaking on the cold wet sidewalk. I was shocked at myself, I didn't mean to….

Bella's head was leaned down, her mussed hair falling in lank strands over her shoulders and across her face.

I could feel my throat constrict as I tried to apologize. "Bella…I- I didn't…," I trailed off as she lifted her head. She stared at me, face blank of all emotion.

And she laughed. Her features broke out into a grin so wide I thought it might blind me with its brilliance. I smiled back, it made me feel amazing to hear her laugh. Though I didn't quite know why she was laughing in the first place….

"Uh, what's so funny," I heard my voice, strained with concern and happiness, leave in an odd mix from my mouth. Bella just shook her head and reached up for my hand as I helped her back up.

I felt my shame and embarrassment for what I'd done become apparent on my face, flushing my cheeks. I grimaced and looked forward, letting go of her hand as we began to walk again.

I could feel her eyes on me as I forced my self to focus ahead of me. "I'm sorry, Bella."

Then I grinned at her. "But please, keep your feet on the ground, before you get hurt."

_x~X~x_

_-RosesfadexEyesclosexheartsstutterxfeelingsflow-_

_x~X~x_

**-BPOV-**

I unlocked the front door, stepped out of my shoes, and placed them on the matt beside the doorway inside. I walked in and sat on the arm of the couch just inside, in the living room. I stared, watching Edward hesitantly enter my house.

I felt my smile grow as he slunk inside. It felt like he just brightened the entire house, just being in it.

He looked to his feet then at me warily. "Um…I don't have shoes…and my feet are dirty," I frowned a bit when he stared at the light carpeting of the living room floor.

I rolled my eyes, and ran to him, and yanked him by the wrist into my home. I suppressed a gasp, as I felt his presence fill the whole room.

No, I would never be lonely if he was around me. Never.

"You okay?" Edward furrowed his brows and his jade eyes captured mine in concern. And I was ensnared in his gaze.

The concern faded and a soft warmth came to his eyes, as I stared back into them. The light from above played on his irises in a gorgeous way. I could see mesmerizing, swirling shades of green slow dancing in his eyes.

My knees, suddenly, felt weak, and I felt a little dizzy. I almost collapsed, but Edward caught me under the arms and struggled a little to keep me up.

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment that I shut my eyes from.

"Sorry," my words shook in mortification. Edward just smiled and laughed in a low voice. Then set me right on my feet.

_**.:xOx:.**_

"_Your sweet smile remembers you, my…"_

_-Hands Open, Snow Patrol_

_**.:oXo:.**_

I made a warm bubble bath for Edward, lord knows he needs it. And even more so, I'm sure he'd appreciate it.

I set out a beige towel on the sink and a pair of clothes, one of Charlie's button down shirts that had gotten too small and a pair of shorts that were mine, but were much too big. (Big clothes didn't bother me any, I like comfort more than appearance).

Hmm…underwear…I'm going to have to figure out how to deal with that later.

I couldn't take the smile from my face as I skipped around my house, passing by Edward sitting in the kitchen eating some cereal, every now and then. I was fixing things up and getting things ready for a guest room and to make Edward as comfy in this house as possible.

I'd see to it that he was taken care of, I owed him that much, and more.

I sat in the chair across from him at the small kitchen table, watching him savor food that didn't come from a garbage can or was half to three quarters eaten.

He liked cheerios a lot. I couldn't quite understand why he liked the bland grain so much, personally I liked fruit loops more, but to each his own. I am going to have to learn what he likes most, so I can make him his favorites while he stays in this house.

Yes, staying in the same house with me, keeping me company.

I hoped he decides against leaving, even when Charlie comes home.

I hoped…

When he was finished I gathered the bowl and spoon and washed them by hand. I didn't mind not having a dishwasher, like all of my friends who could afford one. I always liked to play with the soap bubbles. Until I made a watery mess on the linoleum floor of the kitchen and got in trouble with Charlie.

I turned to Edward, having made a bubble mustache and beard on my face.

When I called his name to look at me, he just stared with wide eyes.

And then the most dazzling, unique, musical sound rang throughout the house and into my heart.

Edward laughed, loudly, without a hint of anything but cheerfulness. Unclouded by vague or intense unhappiness, the impossible was made into reality. Edward became that much more beautiful.

The words I had thought before when he first caught my eye under the park bench resounded in my head,

'_I know what he looks like...such a sad infant angel.'_

But as of the moment, he looked anything but sad. And it made my heart soar to see it, and I could only pray I'd see him like that more often from now on.

**_.:..:._**

"_It's not as easy as willing it all to be right Got to be more than hoping it's right I want to hear you laugh like you really mean it."_

_-Hands Open, Snow Patrol_

_**..:..**_

**A/n: And there it is, I've been lazy and have crap going on. No excuse and if my reviewers lessen due to my idiotic ways, I don't blame them in the least. I feel so bad…I'm constantly late on these things. I have no good reason. T^T**

**Please, read and review, you may even flame me if you wish.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: This is getting ridiculous, eh? -Sighs- I agree, and thanks to all those reviewers who stuck with me and told me how they wanted me to keep writing! -Hugs all of you, hoping you all don't feel awkward- Lol, but no, really: Thank You.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series or it's characters.**_

"_In your eyes, I lost my place, Could stay a while."_

_-I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes), The Used_

**-EPOV-**

I slowly sunk my nudity into the steaming hot bubble bath. I chuckled quietly to myself. Bubbles…Bella was a silly girl, I had to say.

She'd made me laugh like I never have. I felt myself get lighter as I stared at her with soap across her face in the shape of a beard. And I just…I laughed.

I looked around me. Her bathroom wasn't huge or anything, but there was enough room for a bath tub, shower stall, toilet, and sink. The powder blue tiled walls were clean and usual, the floor was white tiled, and had a spongey matt to the side of the tub and another near the shower to step on.

I splashed soapy water up my arms, and the grime and dirt started to fade away. I hesitantly grabbed the bottle of body wash from the shelf above my head, and squirted some in my other hand. It smelt of aloe, nice and clean.

After scrubbing and cleaning, my skin pinkish and slightly sore from the effort, the water turned a disgusting blackish gray, and the soapy bubbles had vanished. I let the plug out, and got up as I turned the shower head of the tub on, lifting the tab to switch the water's course to the shower.

I looked around for the shampoo and grasped one of the two shampoo bottles. I felt my face warm up again. Hmm, that was starting to happen a lot.

It must have been Bella's. Strawberries. I felt my face redden further as I flipped open the cap and breathed in deeply. I hummed in a low voice at the delicious scent.

I put the bottle back and grabbed at the shampoo that smelt of oranges.

_**.O-**_

The clothes were soft and felt smooth against my newly cleansed skin. The shorts smelt of Bella, and I smiled at intense pleasure for reasons I didn't understand.

I walked out of the room, my bronze hair still damp. I rounded the corner and into the hallway that led back to the front of the house and the living room. I was content, the plush, light gray carpeting under my feet felt calming. Dulcet, cottony fabric rubbing in between my toes as I put a foot down with each step. It was so unfamiliar, I was used to the hard coarseness of the concrete of the roadways and sidewalks, and the slick, yet grainy feel of the meadow's grounding (where I took my "baths" in the stream).

I stood at the entrance of the living room, looking with my eyes for Bella. I saw her turn the corner into the kitchen. I followed behind her. I stood at her back, and looked over her thin shoulder, Bella being several inches shorter than me, an easy task.

"What's that?"

She jumped and gasped as she twirled unsteadily to look at me. I grabbed her wrist and helped her gain balance. I guess I should have made my presence known earlier. She was going to end up falling over again, if I'm not careful.

Bella shook the box she held. It rattled. "It's pasta, I'm making macaroni and cheese, for dinner," she smiled up at me, her eyes closing with glee. "I think you will like it, I know I do!"

I watched, slightly unnerved as she got a pot, and put it on the stove burner. Bella knew exactly what to do, and how to make it…. Like she'd done this a million times before.

Here she was, seven years old, and making dinner for two.

_:O.~o.o~.O:_

After Bella had set the food upon the plates, out to cool on the table, she and I went to wash our hands.

I felt so awkward, sharing a small bathroom sink with her. It felt odd, like I was relearning the whole experience of living domestically. I squished my arms in, to give her room at the sink, too. Bella just giggled and squished her skinny arms in as well, giving me a bit more space, since my arms were longer.

When we finished washing up, we sat at the small, round, chestnut colored, kitchen table. She sat across from me, right in front of my view. Bella stared at me, as if waiting for me to eat first.

Suddenly, I worried about eating. I didn't know if my specific tastes would allow me to eat this. And she made it by hand… I would never forgive myself if I couldn't eat it.

I sniffed at it subtly, hoping she wouldn't notice. My stomach coiled a little in rejection.

Great.

**-BPOV-**

I felt my mood sullen as I watch Edward's posture and eyes become distressed. He looked a little green in the face, like the food repulsed him. I bit my bottom lip in dismay, and felt a small pang in my chest as I realized he probably didn't like it.

My throat tightened as I watched him struggle and try to pick up his fork and eat.

I swallowed against the knot that was building in my throat. "Ah…Um Edward, you do not have to force yourself to eat it if you do not like it. I can always make you something else." I moved to get up and take his plate from him, but he just shook his head at me and asked me not to.

I sat back down and frowned at him.

Then Edward slowly put a forkful of mac and cheese into his mouth and chewed. I winced as I saw him heave a little as he tried to swallow, but it went down.

I wasn't going to watch him do this, force himself to eat this food, if he didn't like it.

_-:xXx:oOo:-_

**-EPOV-**

Suddenly Bella snatched the fork from my fingers as I tried to take another bite.

"Hey! I was…eating that!" I grabbed her wrist that held my fork, but she picked up my plate with the other hand anyway. Bella just stared at me, blankly. I lowered my eyes from her and let her go as she walked away to throw away the food that I couldn't stomach. I stared at my hands folded together on the table as I listened to the garbage disposal dispose of the food loudly, like a choir singing out my guilt, and the sink's water rinsing off the dishes.

Bella was standing next to me, I could feel it, and see her from the corner of my eye, but I just could not bring myself to look her in the eye. How could I? How could I just reject her cooking, the person who is offering me comfort and shelter at the moment. She made it for me, and I can't hardly put the pasta to my lips without heaving.

Then a bowl of orange slices were settled on the table in front of me, with a glass of water. She remembered I liked the oranges she had once brought me at the park. I didn't deserve her kindness…

"Eat. I'm going to finish my plate then we'll go to sleep, you look like you need some sleep. Okay, Edward?"

I nibbled on the fruit and quietly slurped the juices, picking out the seeds. She did not say another word until she led me to the guest room.

**Xx-----xX**

I sighed as I sat on the cushiony mattress, and finally looked at Bella's face as she stood in the doorway of the room. Her eyes, a melting chocolate brown, held nothing but worry and a soft happy glow.

"So…," I trailed off uncertain of what I wanted to say in the first place. Bella smiled at me and came to sit by my side on the bed. I stiffened.

"Edward," I internally sighed in content at her saying my name, and she laid back with a bounce onto the bed. She then took in an audibly breath.

"I want you to be comfortable here, and as content as possible," Bella sat up on her elbows and her smile fell a little as a serious look set in her eyes. "I want to be a friend, Edward.

Your friend."

Our eyes connected, her intense brown pools to my jade orbs, and an intense atmosphere manifested itself. I could feel something, something tight and unyielding, pull inside my chest, and knot in the back of my throat.

A friend. Her friend. Someone who'll be there for me, who I can be there for, too. Needed.

"I don't know," I rasped out, finding it hard to speak. Bella sat up completely on the bed and looked down at my hand. She slowly reached out an index finger, and tapped its tip to the top of my hand. Soft and warm.

"Well, it will always be your choice, what I am to you, Edward. But I will always be there for you. You _are_ a friend of mine. Not a stranger anymore, not just an acquaintance, you're my friend. And I'll do whatever I can to make you smile." Then she just smiled at me and left the room, slowly shutting the door.

A wisp of a muffled breath filtered through the wooden door.

"I'll be there for you."

And I was left with a dark room, moonlight streaming through the lace curtains on the westward window, and that little tiny voice ringing and resounding in my ears.

"I -- a friend," I fretted as I layed back on to the bed and covered myself, "is it worth the pain? Everything ends, I learned that the hard way."

Turning unto my side, away from the window, towards the wall, I felt my eyes shut.

"I don't know…."

**A/n: I would like to give, another, special thank you to a reviewer for giving me inspiration: **_wikepedia13_

**So thank you, sincerely, and greatly. Please, I beg of you, read and review. Especially review. I have more time to work on my fanfic now, so hopefully I can get chapters up more quickly.**

**Please and Thank you,**

**Edward's Blossom**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: -Lifts up glass of water- Here's to me hopefully getting this chapter out within the next 48 hours! Lol.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series or its characters.**_

"_The anger swells in my guts, And I won't feel these slices and cuts.I want so much to open your eyes, 'Cause I need you to look into mine._

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes."_

_-Open Your Eyes, Snow Patrol_

**-BPOV-**

I let out a long groan as I stretched my arms over my head. It was dim in the room, but I could make out the time on the small clock ticking away on my bedside table. Still early. I slid carefully out of bed, and winced when my feet made contact with the cold wooden floorboards. I still didn't quite understand why all the bedrooms had the wooden floors while everywhere else in the house was carpeted.

I straightened out the light blue nightgown that frilled out and met my ankles. I quietly made my way out of my room, tip-toeing to Edward's door. Lying my ear up to his door, I heard him breathing calmly. Content that he was seemingly fine, I began to move away from the guest room that was being occupied in favor of using the restroom. Then I head a little whimper, and decided to open his door to check on him.

The door creaked as I opened it slightly. That would have to be fixed soon. The gray light of early morning leaked through his curtains and created a murky light in his room. Edward's eyes shut, brows furrowed a bit. I felt a mini shiver find its way through my body as I slid as quietly and cautiously as a klutz like me could, to Edward's bedside.

Another disconcerting whimper sounded from his throat. I gently tapped his cheek with my fingers. "Edward," I tried to whisper through my worry. "Wake up, Edward, please."

I tapped on his cheek a little harder, trying not to be too rough.

He jumped to attention in bed and almost fell off and unto the floor. His fist clenched and was halfway pulled back to strike until he saw it was me next to him. I had fallen back onto the cold ground in shock, and was just staring at Edward. I wasn't certain if it was the surprise or the fear that made me silent and squeamish as I stared at his shadowy figure.

I felt my chest start to pain, and realized that I had been holding my breath. When I gasped for air, finally, Edward shakily put down his fist. He swayed and squinted. I stood and laid him back into bed with care.

"Shh, just rest some more Edward, it's okay. It's just me, Bella. Sleep more," and then I smiled at him, half asleep already with heavy eye lids. "Night."

I, then, crept from his room and into the bathroom across the hallway.

**-EPOV-**

_I was gasping for breath as I pressed against my mom's tummy with my small fists. She was balled over me, keeping me from something. "Mom!? Mom, what's he doing?!"_

_Then she suddenly was thrust into me, squishing me painfully against the tile kitchen floor. Mom yelped and shut her eyes harder and wrapped her arms tighter around my head, holding my face to her chest._

_That's when I heard his voice, that familiar voice. It frightened me, as it most often did._

"_Elizabeth, sweet heart," I heard my father sigh out. I could smell that disgusting scent that he came home with most of the time. It stung my nose and made me gag when the smell met the back of my tongue._

"_C'mon, honey, look at me with those gorgeous green eyes," he snorted. "You never really looked at me did you? All those sweet words, all those kisses… NOTHING! YOU meant NONE of it!"_

_My mother was jerked from my small hands that had balled into her shirt. He surrounded her neck with his fingers as he held her off her feet._

"_No! Mommy! Dad, stop! STOP!" I cried and sobbed as I ran and held onto my father's leg with all my might, hoping he'd leave her alone. He just glared down at me, distaste in his eyes. He shot his leg out and kicked me roughly off of his pant leg. I hit the refrigerator and it shook from the blow._

"_No!" My mom thrashed in his grip, her legs kicking and flailing wildly. "My Edward!" She reached back for me, but much too far away. He just tightened his grasp on her throat._

_She turned awkwardly, trying to look at me behind her, and I could see her eyes starting to grow bleary, and I crawled over and stood on unsteady feet. "Dad! Please, you're hurting her! She'll be hurt! Stop! Please!"_

_Another snort and he chucked his wife to where I had once been near the fridge._

_He kicked me in the ribs and then spit (literally), "You sicken me," and then stumbled out of the house once again._

**XxXxX**

I felt weak and dizzy as I opened my heavy eyes in the unfamiliar sleeping quarters I was in. I couldn't muster the energy to move, or hold my eyes open. So I closed them. It was all silence in the lightening room except for the quiet ticking of a clock that was somewhere in the room.

I sighed as I tried to dispel the remnants of the nightmare memory that I'd had. Soon I heard the door squeak open, and I winced, feeling a headache starting to become apparent. The hallway light spilled into the room, for behind my closed lids I could see the brightness appear.

Her quiet foot steps, some a bit stumbling, were like a sweet song to me, soothing my new found headache a bit. It was a battle, but I finally got my eyes half open again. If only to see Bella…it made me feel peaceful inside. She was blurry at first, and it took a good couple of minutes until she became clear. During that time she just felt my forehead and put a soft, damp cloth onto it. And hummed in her cute little voice.

"You're ill," was all she sighed at me. I blinked slowly, swallowing against the dry of my throat.

"Thanks, Bella. I'm sorry." My voice sounded far away to my ears.

Her brunette bangs fell into her eyes, the rest pulled back into a loose pony tail, as she shook her head and smiled at me. "It's no trouble, I have to do this when Charlie's sick too. It makes me feel helpful, so I don't mind."

She then got up from my bedside and skipped, in an awkward, uncoordinated way, out of the room, humming her happy tune. She left the door open, to let some light and air in.

I slowly, stiffly sat up against the headboard and stretched. The cloth fell from my head and I put it on the table next to the bed. I looked at my hands, still strangely clean. I would suppose I wasn't the only one around here with their share of growing up.

_.x.O.x._

By the afternoon I was feeling better. I don't know what made me so dizzy and unhealthy earlier. I was hoping it was just the change of environment. I was up and about, trying to help Bella clean up the house, though she argued with me about it most of the time. She only allowed me to dust, and that was only the places I could reach that she had to stand on a chair to get to, too.

Yet, it was fun, and different.

As the sun began it's journey to the west horizon, as could be seen out the window next to the front door, Bella decided to call it a day on cleaning.

"Hey, Edward, would you like to take a walk with me?" I was caught a bit off guard, sitting in the kitchen with her, after cleaning. I nodded, and she grabbed my hand. Just like that we were out the door and on our way to a destination unknown to me. The sky was starting to get a little bit more orange with each block we walked.

Soon enough we were out of the section that held most of the modern houses and were met with an old wooden house in the middle of a large field. The house seemed beaten down and empty, but only recently vacated.

A golden field surrounded the whole back side of the house, while the front side faced the road and sidewalk.

The bright orange and yellow from the sun and sky played on the golden stalks that made up the field. I was struck in awe, and stood there, staring. Bella slowly slipped her hand from mine and ran for the bright yellow stalks.

I watched her, unable to move, for a minute or so. Her pony tail swung behind her as she twirled and danced in the pretty grass.

When Bella stopped in the middle of the huge meadow, she just smiled gently at me and beckoned me over with her hand. I ran over to her, and the field consisted of tall strands of barley and paler stalks of wheat. Their color glimmered and shined in the sun's setting glory.

I grinned at Bella, as the sun's ray spilt from behind her, into individual rays. Her usually brown hair, shone a light bronze in some locks, a feature I couldn't ignore. I rather liked it.

She once more, took my hand into hers and dragged me along with her through the overbearing plants. I couldn't help myself. When she giggled, so did I. When Bella smiled, I did too. When she wanted to dance, I was her partner.

And we went on like that, just laughing and running and playing, until the stars showed themselves. At that point, we walked up to the back porch of the old, rickety house and sat on an elderly brown wooden bench swing. Bella tried to gently push it with her feet, but struggled to touch her toes to the floor, so I pushed us for her.

"Thanks," she smiled at me. I sighed, and noticed that my face hurt. I wondered at it for awhile, but when I didn't come up with any real answer soon enough I didn't bother to care. I was feeling different, different from ever before. I felt like a lead stone that had been dropped into my stomach had finally dissolved. Like there was less weight inside me. Free.

I just closed my eyes and lifted my head to tilt against the back of the swing, and enjoyed the moment of peace.

**-BPOV-**

I couldn't stop the smile that took over my lips. Edward was soothingly rocking us in the swing, the wind was blowing in a whisper against us, and the night was bright and clear. I never have had a night like this. I've been to this house and meadow, many times before, but it had never been this tranquil and calming previously.

Gazing up at the crescent moon, and the stars writing out words and piecing together pictures, I couldn't have imagined a more amazing moment than this. My ribbon that had held my hair back earlier slid out earlier in the running about, so I had tied it around my neck in decoration. The breeze was raising and gently throwing around tendrils of my hair, and for some reason, it relaxed me into an almost sleep like state. But I didn't want to sleep yet, I wasn't ready to leave this undeniable calm, yet.

"Edward," my quietness till sounded too loud from the comfortable silence beforehand. He turned his green eyes to mine for a second, and then slowly looked away and unto the field of barley again. The once bright, orange, yellow, and beige grasses were now a strange blue hue, in the night's dark embrace and the stars' and moon's glow.

"Yes, Bella," Edward sighed. He sounded at ease and peaceful. It made me feel even more warm inside to think this poor kid was finally anything close to such.

"May I ask a few questions? I want to get to know you more, you know? And if you'd like, you can ask me whatever you'd want to, also."

Edward was quiet for a long time, and I turned to look at him. If I upset him….

He held up a finger, a signal for me to hold up a second. As long as he wasn't angry with me, I could wait as long as needed. Rushing my new friend into anything would be just rude.

"Yes, but if I shake my head, please don't push the question. And if you look uneasy with any question I ask you, I won't push it either. Deal?" I offered my pinkie to him, and he just stared.

I made a show of sighing, and grabbed his pinkie and hooked it with mine. "We'll pinkie promise on it, and then the deal is sealed." He almost smiled and then shook our pinkies.

_**-----------------------------------**_

"_She was the one to hold me the night the sky fell down._

_And what was I thinking when the world didn't end?"_

_-Crazy For This Girl, Evan & Jaron_

**A/n: OH! Yay! I got this one faster! Hallelujah! And yes, I know it's a cliff hanger, but I couldn't help myself. It's more exciting this way. Lol, Hope it is to be enjoyed. Read and Review please…**_**especially**_** that Review part. I'll try and update the next chapter quick too, if I get a lot of reviews. He hee, I'm evil. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: Another chapter, up so soon (again) due to a reviewer. Thank you so, SO much to **_wikepedia13_. **You make for an amazing reader, reviewer, and source of inspiration. : )**

**And on a more anguishing note, I started making this chapter on June 28, 2009: R.I.P. William (Billy) Mays. May all who admire this man have a moment of silence for this person who most definitely deserves it. And while we're grieving over amazing men who've passed away, let us share Billy's moment of silence along with one for Michael Jackson. May their souls find happiness wherever they may be.**

…

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series or its characters.**_

**-EPOV-**

Our pinkies lingered a little, still hooked, after we shook. I looked up from our hands to Bella's face. She was still looking at our fingers and as soon as I noticed her cheeks were painted a lovely pink, I felt my own flare up, too. I quickly, but politely, removed my pinkie from her's and set my hands in my lap and looked down.

I cleared my throat, and she bit her lip nervously, but started the questioning anyway.

"So, Edward, let's start easy. Hmm…," she tapped her index finger to her bottom lip in thought. "What's your favorite color?" An innocent enough question, I guess.

"Well, I like blue, I think." She gave me a weird smile, and asked, "You think? What do you mean 'you think'? Shouldn't you know?"

I couldn't help my defensiveness. "Well, maybe I haven't really thought about it, okay?" I unconsciously crossed my arms, looked straight forward into the dark meadow, and frowned. I couldn't see it, but I could hear her smile in her reply.

"My, aren't we all stiff? Heh, now it's your turn to ask a question to me." I sighed and gathered one leg up on the bench and put my knee under my chin.

"What's your favorite food?" I shifted my eyes towards Bella, and could just see the gears turning in her mind. She was a strange girl. And I was thankful and apprehensive of that.

"Probably, well, I like macaroni and cheese a lot," she answered me. I rose a brow at her and almost smirked at her.

"What's all this, then, Bella? 'Probably?' Why, shouldn't you be _positive_ about this sort of thing," I teased her, and she lightly shoved my arm closest to her. I laughed shortly and smiled at her. Only she has ever made me smile in the past couple of years. It was so…I couldn't even describe how odd it was.

**-BPOV-**

About half an hour later, it was getting rather dark, and we hadn't gone through even a quarter of the questions we had for each other, most being trivial so far. We decided that we'd continue our questionnaire after we got home. I grabbed Edward's hand, and he gained a grip on mine, and we started towards my house.

I haven't ever been out this late before. The only light we had was from the occasional street lamp and the moon and stars above. I was helpless against the nervous butterflies in my chest and the quivers that ran up and down my spine. Soon it was really dark, and it would have seemed that the stars were running on empty, and the moon didn't light much of the way anymore.

Those periods in between street lamps made me more jumpy with each block. I was looking all around me anxiously every few seconds. Edward stopped once and asked me what the matter was.

"It's…nothing, it's nothing. I'm just a little cold and tired." Even so, he frowned at me and held my hand tighter. I didn't mind the darkness, but this darkness seemed ominous. It suddenly seemed like a very asinine idea for us, two 7 year olds, to be walking out on the streets this late at night.

We should have went back earlier.

**-EPOV-**

She was apprehensive, that was easy to see. It made me think of the first couple of weeks I had to spend on the streets. I cringed back from the memories and retained a groan. The streets were no place for children, especially like Bella. It was no place for me either, but I'd been there and done that. There were numerous kidnappers, rapists, pedophiles, and other criminals around here, and we had to get back to Bella's soon before any of them decided to pick us up.

We started speed-walking. I could feel her pulse race through her palm that was clasped in my own. Her anxiousness had started seeping into me, but I was able to control myself. In a few minutes that seemed to last forever we found ourselves rounding a corner. With her house in sight, and the illumination of the street lamps seemed to grow against the paved walkway to the side of the road.

Bella didn't slacken her hold on my hand, but grasped tighter as we sprinted to her door step. She fished a key from her sweater pocket and unlocked the door, and all but through us, hands still clasped together, inside, slamming the door a bit rougher than needed. Sighing in relief, she sat us both on her living room sofa, and closed her eyes, panting softly.

I sat quietly, calming my own nerves, frazzled slightly due to Bella's actions. We sat in silence except for the lofty breaths we were taking. Not long after we sat down though, did we seem calmed. The silence was comfortable, but seemed to last longer than it should have. I bowed my head somewhat to check on Bella next to me, and she still had her eyes closed. I couldn't tell if she was sleeping or just resting still.

"Isabella," I asked of her attention gently. "Bella, are you sleeping?" She gave no response, not even a twitch, or movement of mouth. I tenderly poked her shoulder, and she mumbled something indistinguishable. I bit my lip to restrain from smiling. There was no denying, she was charming. Bella had this quality about her, something that just melted the coldest of ice….

I tried waking her once more, tapping on her cheek with my index and middle finger benignly. When she didn't awaken, I untangled our fingers, now slightly sweaty, and removed myself from the couch. Her lips turned down at the corners, and her nose wrinkled in a way that was funny, but sweet.

I tried to lay her down the best I could onto the sofa, but she still wriggled in her sleep and almost knocked me over once with her small fist. Eventually, she was on her back, seemingly, sleeping well enough. It was cold tonight, as it has been since winter had begun. I felt that afore mentioned "lead stone" start to regenerate a little as I wondered how I would have survived if I hadn't wanted to keep Isabella company in her time of loneliness.

I walked to my room and grabbed the blanket from "my" bed, and splayed it over her trembling form. Yawning, I turned the light, coming from the undersized lamp on the coffee table in front of the occupied furniture, off that was keeping a portion of the room illuminated in the dark of night. I decided to curl up on the plush carpet, flanked by the couch and the coffee table. The air was chilly, but nothing compared to what I had dealt with before. Keeping in the fetal position, my eyes drifted shut, but sleep only teased my consciousness and then flitted away every now and again.

It was something trivial that kept me away from slumber. The ticking of one of the number of clocks from any of the rooms that held one was keeping sleep at bay. Not all of them, but one in particular just stood out, was louder, it seemed, than the others. I only heard that one enough, it clicked it's sounds just so….

And so, to possibly help me with my insomnia, I tried my best to tune out the time's theme song, in favor of Bella's breathing pattern. I sighed, opened my tired eyes, and loosened my tightened form from the ball shape I had taken, straightening out some. I sprawled out on my back, and gathered my hands behind me head, a makeshift pillow.

Shutting my view from the dark room, another time, I found that this time, all I could hear was Bella, her soft intakes of breaths and her exhaling of air. Everything. I could swear, Bella, everything about her….

Soon enough, I found myself on the edge of awareness and slumber, and just as I was about to thankfully tumble from that cliff into sleep, I heard it. Her saccharine, lilting mumble. I had no idea what she'd said, but it sounded pretty to my ears, as only her voice could. And I still felt as such, that was, until she whined a little louder, to the point where I could make out what she had really be talking about.

"M-mma…d-n't love daddy n'more," the half worded phrase sounded like an inquisition. Bella's breathing hitched, as if she were about to cry. "Love, me…do't go…."

I winced and tried to block my mind from what Bella could be talking about, what she was most likely dreaming of. I covered my ears as her small voice broke, in utter desperation.

"You Don't Want Me Anymore?"

That one sentence, as upset and scratchy as her voice was, came out as clear as crystal.

_**-x-X-x-X-x-**_

"_Promises mean everything when you're little, And the worlds so big._

_I just don't understand how You can smile with all those tears in your eyes._

_Tell me everything is wonderful now."_

_-Wonderful, Everclear_

**-XoxoX-**

**A/n: It took longer than I thought it would, and I know it's short, and what you expected to get in this chapter didn't happen, but at least I updated right? Don't worry, the questions will happen, you know, the important ones. This was a "set up" chapter, I would like to say. Please Read and Review. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n: Okay, first off, educational purposes and activities, such as college junk, have gotten in the way of starting this chapter, and I apologize. Well at least it isn't coming out as late as it could, right?**

**On a better, lighter note: **_**OVER 100 REVIEWS YOU GUYS!!!!**_

**(Only one day can I hope to say its OVER 9000!)Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!!! I'm going to try and update more again. I appreciate all the love, fandom, and support. And a special thank you towards **_You-Dazzle-Me-1901_**, for reviewing, basically, every chapter, one after another. Have a Cullen Cookie *hands it over* Now on to what you all waited for… Lol.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series or its characters.**_

* * *

**-BPOV-**

I opened my heavy eyelids, feeling warm wetness sliding from my eyelashes and down my nose and cheeks at an angle, since I was sleeping on my side. Numbness enveloped me as I wiped at my face automatically, and clambered over the arm of the couch, falling off instead of stepping down. The soft thud of my body crashing against the carpeting kept Edward from waking.

Picking myself up to my knees and hands, too weak with exhaustion and apathy to pry my weight to balance on my feet, I crawled to the cold tile of the bathroom down the hall.

As I laid there, my cheek pressed against the floor, brief splashes of memory blotted my vision every other minute….

Myself as a toddler, gripping at my mom's cooking apron as she taught me the names of spices.

…

Me, Dad, and Mom all having a tickle fight.

…

Mother growing impatient with me, constantly yelling and calling names, when I cried every time I fell over.

…

Mom watching other men in the park, admiring, as me and Dad built objects in the sandbox.

…

Daddy's eyes losing their usual glow as he looked at my mother flirting with the delivery boy, the grocer, the construction workers.

…

Us taking a picture together at a photographer's, and father had lovingly wrapped his arm around Mom's shoulders, and how she glared at the camera and quickly shrugged away after the flash went off.

…

Myself sneaking into their bed at night, frightened, Dad holding me tight and cooing, and mother removing herself from the bed.

…

Mom screaming and hissing as she threw her drawers' worth of clothes into a big suitcase.

…

Daddy always crying when he thought I was away playing in my room.

…

Father throwing up each morning before work, even though he never really ate much anymore.

…

Me walking to my first day of school alone.

…

Always being made fun of and even hit and pushed by other kids.

…

My consciousness slipped from me.

"Night, Momma…."

**.:.x.O.O.x.:.**

* * *

**-EPOV-**

"Bella," I whispered, as I leaned next to her shuddering figure. I enclosed her freezing form in my arms, resting her head against my chest, sitting her up. "Isabella, wake up. You need to get into a warm bath."

I could tell she was fighting the weight of sleep as she opened her brown eyes. I frowned at how frail she was looking, shaking and white as a sheet, in my arms.

"Mornin' Edward," her voice hardly sounded. She sneezed on my chest.

"Bella…," she needed to get warmed up soon, as in _now_.

"Oh! Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sneeze on you!" Jumping away, Isabella wobbled up unto her feet, staggering, but catching herself on the sink counter. A few seconds later, her eyes met with something above the counter and she shrieked.

"What's wrong," I started. Bella was shoving me out of the bathroom and slamming the door in my face within seconds.

"I'm confused."

The sound of a shower echoed through the wooden door's tiny pores. Bella shouted about how she was going to be late for school, according to the clock, if she didn't get ready in 10 minutes.

I was asked to stay in the kitchen, and if I wanted, fix myself some bread and jam for breakfast. When the small girl klutzed into the kitchen to say goodbye, I noticed how she hadn't eaten. Someone look her didn't look like she would skip a meal, her thin arms flailing as she scrambled outside to run to school.

Alone, at the table, staring in a daze at where Bella had just stood, I wondered if I should have went with her, walked her to school.

**

* * *

**

**xAfterxSchoolx**

* * *

**-BPOV-**

How is it that first grade kids can be so mean? Just because I'm quiet, they think…it doesn't mean I'm stupid! That doesn't even make sense! Don't they know it's the quiet ones they have to watch out for? I wouldn't mess with me if I were them. Hmph.

Grumbling to myself, I watched my feet walked across the school yard cement until I got to the gates. Looking both ways on the street, I waited for a fast, yellow sports car to pass by. The driver, who'd stopped at the octagonal red sign in front of the school, smiled at me, her short, ink-black hair looking frazzled from the wind, and with a wave of her pale hand, speeded away. I giggled at the license plate: 8IT3 M3.

On the sidewalk, I stepped onto after crossing the street, I watched my feet again. That is, until I bumped into someone, and me and my victim both fell down. I apologized profusely, before I opened my eyes to see who I knocked down.

The boy, skinny cheeks reddening and bronze hair mussed, winced and rubbed his backside. "Hey," he said quietly to me.

"Why are you here?"

"I was bored, so I figured might as well come get you," Edward paused, his jade eyes glancing away from mine. Just as Edward opened his lips to say something more, this one boy from my class ran up and smacked the back of my head and laughed.

"Hey, Swan, you're a _moron_! I know you can't walk and breathe at the same time, but you don't have to infect others with your Stupid disease!" The small Native American boy shouted, as he pointed at me and Edward. I sighed and got up, apologizing to Edward, but he cut me off mid-sentence.

Edward shot up from the cement, glaring daggers at the boy with black hair and a mean smirk, that just made fun. I stared at the abandoned angel's profile, green eyes set afire, and a snarl approaching his throat.

In my chest, I could feel fear clenching at my heart.

* * *

**-EPOV-**

I felt a growl shred its way through my throat. What did Bella ever do to this guy?! I quickly was in his face, scowling down at him from my height over his head. I never felt such a ferocity built up like I felt at this point.

"You," I grasped his shoulder in a harsh grip. The little punk yelped. "Hey, jerk, don't you _**ever**_ speak to a girl like that! Especially a girl like Isabella! What has she done to you, punk! Tell me! _**What gives you the right?!**_" My shouting was loud, even to my own ears, but I was hot and I couldn't control it.

The little tan brat just shook his head and glared up at me with defiance but the apprehension on his face showed. I shoved my hand that I gripped him with, against that shoulder and he stumbled back into the stop sign. The boy sniffled, his cold apparent, and spit at me.

"My name ain't '_punk_' and I have all the right I want to talk to her like that! That girl's a freak! All that thing ever does is _READ_! She never talks, she never plays with anyone, she doesn't have a friend in the world! Even her DADDY must not like her! He doesn't even take her to, or pick her up, from class!" He screeched at me, holding his shoulder, as he leaned heavily against the pole of the stop sign.

Then he scoffed at Bella, frowning intensely at her shocked, sitting self.

"It is no wonder your mom ran away."

And he took off down the corner, tail between his legs.

When I turned to check on Bella, she was gone, just a few dead leaves blowing in the wind in the spot she had fallen.

**x.:8IT3-M3:.x**

* * *

"_I want to stand where I can see,_

_I'm watching you love me,_

_And I'm watching you leaving me now."_

_**-Keeper, Yellowcard**_

* * *

**A/n: My greatest apologies, for the lateness. But I hope the quality makes up for the small amount of events in this chapter and how late it is.**

**I'm deeply sorry. It is really hard to get around to writing, and lately when I **_**do**_** have time, my motivation is lacking too much.**

**But I love all the reviews and comments and every reader, too! *hugs all of you somehow at the same time* Thank you, so very much.**

**-mumbles to self- "I wonder if anyone will notice the subtle additions I made….Hmmmmm? **

**XD**


End file.
